


Married Up ver1

by Joycee



Series: Married [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal suddenly tells Peter he's getting married but he can't tell him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Up ver1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This version of this story disappeared during posting. After I rewrote it (Married Up 2), this version showed up again! I can't decide which one I like better.

"Hey, congratulate me! I'm getting married!" Neal announced to the whole office.

Everyone gathered around him, eagerly asking questions. "Who is the lucky woman?" And "Where'd you meet her?" and "When did this happen?"

Neal smiled and said, "She's a wonderful lady. You'll all love her. I can't wait to introduce her to you."

Peter hadn't said anything. He just stood back a little with a puzzled frown on his face. When things calmed down a little, he motioned to Neal and said, "Can I see you for a minute?"

Neal walked into his office looking as handsome and unruffled as ever. "Peter." he said neutrally.

Peter growled in a low voice, "What do you think you're doing, Neal?"

Neal smiled, but Peter could see it wasn't sincere. He said calmly, "I'm getting married, Peter."

"But why?" asked a frustrated Peter. "Why would you do that?"

"Get married?" Neal asked ironically, "Why do you think? Why does anyone get married, Peter?"

"So you're in love?" Peter questioned. "I just don't see that."

"Well, you don't have to," Neal replied quietly. "I don't need your blessing. I don't even need your permission."

"Does she know you're a CI serving out a prison sentence?" Peter asked caustically.

"Yeah, she does, Peter," Neal replied quietly.

Peter was too emotional to continue. He turned his back on Neal and told him, "Okay. Good luck then."

Neal was shocked that Peter let it go so easily, but he thought it was probably for the best.

When Peter got home that night, he surprised his wife. "Guess what happened today? Neal announced that he's getting married."

Elizabeth was in the kitchen, but she whirled around and cried, "What?! Neal? Getting married? When? To whom?"

Peter shrugged, "That's just it. I don't know."

"Want me to call him, Hon? I could invite him to bring his fiancée over to have dinner with us on Saturday night," El offered.

"Okay," Peter agreed. "Thanks, Hon. Maybe we can figure out what's going on."

Meanwhile, Mozzie was asking Neal, "Did you tell the suit? Did he buy it?"

Neal sat with his head in his hands. "Yeah, Mozz, I told him. He was pretty suspicious. I'm not really going to have to go through with this, am I?"

"No, no. We just have to get convince everyone so Carmine will attend his niece's wedding. Then Suit can arrest him and you're off the hook," Mozzie assured him.

"I'd feel a lot better if I could tell Peter what we're doing," Neal sighed.

Mozzie reminded him, "That would endanger Marcella. She's risking a lot to lure Carmine in. We can't take any chance of exposing her."

"I know," Neal conceded. "So when can I meet my darling bride?"

"This weekend. Don't worry. This is not going to be hard for you. Marcella is a very attractive young woman and she's smart, too. Unfortunately, she'll probably be forced to go into Witness Protection until the case can be brought to trial," offered Mozzie.

Considering his own experience of growing up in WitSec, Neal felt sorry for her. Just then his phone chimed. Mozzie listened in as Neal picked up and said, "Oh, hi Elizabeth."

He listened a minute and then protested, "No, it's not a secret. Of course, I was going to tell you. I really just found out myself. I mean it just happened."

After a pause, he continued, "Well, of course you can meet her. Sure, I'd love to bring her to dinner Saturday night. OK, so, we'll see you then."

He assured Elizabeth, "I know it's a surprise. Yes, I'm very happy. You'll love Marcella. Ok, Saturday then. I'll bring wine."

Neal looked at Mozzie and glowered, "I hope you're sure about this. I don't feel good about it at all."

Mozzie reminded him, "Extremis malis extrema remedia. Desperate times call for desperate measures, my friend."

When Neal finally met his supposed fiancée, he had to admit that Mozz was right about one thing. Marcella was stunning. A willowy blue eyed, dark haired beauty who was witty and smart, she looked like she could be Neal's sister. She was stylishly and expensively dressed with the easy grace of someone who had been raised with wealth.

Neal was almost intimidated by the gorgeous Vassar grad who currently worked as an editor for a popular fashion magazine based in Boston. Almost. Even more, he felt intrigued and challenged to charm this attractive woman.

Mozzie made the introductions and slipped out, leaving the couple to get to know each other. Neal got right to the point, "Marcella, are you sure you really want to do this? It's going to disrupt your whole life, you know."

Marcella replied, "I know, but my life doesn't mean enough to me to allow my Uncle Carmine to continue to live as he has. Neal, he murdered my father."

Neal said sympathetically, "Yeah, I guess I can understand that. And your father 's not the only one who he's killed."

"I know," Macella acknowledged. "My father spent his whole life trying to get away from his Mafia family and to shield us from them. He was able to do it, too, until my grandfather died and Carmine took over."

"Yeah, Carmine really ramped up their involvement in the illegal drug trade and that inevitably led to more violence," Neal agreed.

"So," Marcella breathed, looking up at Neal with luminous blue eyes through dark lashes, "This doesn't look like it will be as painful as I was afraid it might be. I was told you were good looking, but you seem nice, too."

Neal laughed, "I guess I have to say the same. I wasn't sure what to expect, but you're lovely and you seem to be fully aware of the risks and committed to this case. I'm relieved."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Marcella asked. "I'll start wearing my mother's engagement ring. I think it's important to move fast. We won't be able to fool Uncle Carmine for long."

"I agree, but you know, this would be a lot easier if you'd let me bring my friend Peter Burke in."

"Oh no! Any official association with the FBI would tip Uncle Carmine off immediately. He can't find out who you really are." Marsha objected.

Neal reassured her, "Yeah, okay, I know. I'm Neal Caffrey, renowned art thief and convicted bond forger. I'll agree to help Carmine launder his dirty drug money by finding and authenticating expensive art for him to purchase."

Marcella told him, "As soon as we make the announcement public, Uncle Carmine will start having me followed and you investigated."

"I know. I'm asking the FBI if I can take some time off from my job as CI to prepare for my wedding," explained Neal.

"Are you sure they'll let you do that?" asked Marcella.

Neal smiled, "They will if you can charm Peter and his wife Elizabeth when we have dinner with them tomorrow night. After that, we can publish an announcement of our engagement in the Times."

Marcella smiled, "Carmine definitely won't miss that. The first thing he'll want to know is whether you're an asset or a threat to him."

"Okay, so our story is we met at a lecture series on art history at the Metropolitan a few weeks ago. I asked you out for coffee and we fell in love. Right?" confirmed Neal. "Any reason he should be suspicious about that?"

"I don't think so," replied Marcella. "We both have brochures with details about the lecture series so we can brush up on the details."

"Okay, Marcella," said Neal, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. "We'll test it out with Peter and Eluzabeth. I'll pick you up at your hotel tomorrow night."

When Neal introduced Marcella to the Burkes, he felt irrational pride in how obviously impressed they were. Peter immediately began to unsubtly question her, but Marcella took it in stride and patiently and gracefully answered his questions.

After they'd all had a couple of glasses of wine, Elizabeth took pity on her saying, "Marcella, why don't you come into the kitchen with me and you can tell me about your fascinating job while I finish getting dinner ready to serve."

Marcella accepted gratefully, "Oh, I love to cook. I guess it's my Italian heritage."

Peter turned to Neal and said, "Well, Neal, I approve. How come you haven't told me about her before this?"

"I just wanted this relationship to be something that wasn't connected to the FBI," Neal answered truthfully.

Dinner went so well that Neal began to wish it were true that he was going to make his beautiful clever woman his wife. When he took her back to her hotel, he leaned in and tentatively kissed her mouth.

Marcella responded with a soft warm kiss, but before he could press any further, she pulled back and gave him a wistful smile. "This is just pretend, Neal, just a fantasy. It's not real," she reminded him.

Neal smiled softly and said, "I know, but a guy can dream, can't he?"

Marcella smiled and relaxed into another a kiss before saying, "You're really a nice guy, Neal. I wish we could have met some other way."

Neal called Peter when he got home and enthused, "Isn't she wonderful?."

Peter agreed, "She's a knockout, Neal, and very appealing. El's raving about what a perfect couple you two make, but aren't you rushing into this a little fast? What do you really know about her?"

"I know enough to be sure I want to marry her, Peter," Neal asserted. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Well, I guess I am. I want you to be happy," Peter assured him. "I just don't want you to make a mistake."

Neal asked, "Do you think I could take some time off from work to get ready for the wedding?"

Peter asked, "Why are you setting the wedding date so soon? Neal, she's not 'in trouble', is she?"

"What? Oh. No, of course not! Peter, really," Neal blustered. "We just don't want to wait."

"Where did you get that nice ring she's wearing?" Peter asked curiously.

"Oh, that was her mother's ring. Her parents are both dead so she wanted to wear it," Neal explained.

Peter asked, "Are you going to invite us to your wedding?"

Neal laughed, "Of course. Didn't I tell you? I want you to be my best man. I want Jones and Diana to come, too. You and Mozzie are the only family I have. Everyone else there will be Marcella's family and friends."

The day after the announcement was published in the Times, Neal received a call from Carmine. The Mafia boss rasped, "You ain't marrying Marcella, Caffrey."

Neal sassed back, "Oh no? Have you talked to her about that?"

Carmine said menacingly, "Over my dead body. She deserves better than you. She's going to marry a member of the family, not some two bit con like you."

"I think you'll find I can be an asset to your organization, Carmine. Have you thought about that? I know you want Marcella to be part of the family again," Neal suggested.

Carmine said thoughtfully, "Huh. Maybe you have a point there. You're going to have to prove yourself to me first, though."

Neal tried not to let his fear show. He said breezily, "Nice talking to you, Carmine. See you at the wedding."

Carmine threatened, "There ain't gonna be no wedding, Caffrey, until you can show me what you can do. I'm gonna need a little token of your commitment."

"When do you want to meet, Carmine? There's not a lot of time before the wedding. How about I bring you a work of priceless art three days from now?" Neal offered.

"Okay, Caffrey. Three days. Surprise me," agreed Carmine.

Neal called Mozzie immediately and instructed him to find Marcella and take her to a safe house. Unfortunately, when Mozzie went to get her, Marcella had already been picked up by Carmine's men.

Neal called Carmine and demanded, "Where's Marcella? No deal unless I get her back safely."

Carmine chuckled, "Of course, Neal. That's so sweet. I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I'm just going to keep her as insurance until you come through with my artwork."

Neal decided he needed to change the plan. He called Peter and asked him, "Could you come over here after work? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Peter chuckled, "Getting cold feet, Buddy? Or do you need a little advice for the honeymoon?"

Neal said tensely, "Please just come over after work."

Peter listened with concern as Neal confessed to him Mozzie and Marcella's plot to use her fake engagement to Neal to lure Carmine into coming to their wedding where Peter could arrest him for possession of stolen art.

"Unfortunately, it all went wrong when Carmine decided to capture Marcella immediately," Neal confessed miserably, "I know you're not happy about this, but can you help me?"

Peter frowned and complained, "Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place? I could have protected Marcella."

"I wanted to, but Mozzie and Marcella were afraid it would scare Carmine away if he thought I was with the FBI. We didn't think he would take her just because he didn't trust me," anguished Neal.

"Well, we need to find her and hope she's safe. He still doesn't know about your ties to me, does he? Are you still willing to present yourself to Carmine? It could be dangerous, but you might be able to pick up some clues about where he has Marcella," Peter suggested.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I know it's just a fake engagement, but I really care about Marcella and I want to help her," Neal confirmed.

"Okay, then. Diana is going to go in with you as a wedding planner. Jones and I will be outside in the van," Peter told him. "You'll wear the fake Rolex transmitter watch."

Neal strolled into Carmine's mansion, looking cocky and relaxed. He demanded, "Where's my beautiful bride, Uncle Carmine?"

Carmine gave him an ugly smirk and asked, "Where's my artwork, Caffrey? You bring it to the wedding and I'll bring the blushing bride."

Diana asked politely, "Would it be possible for me to talk to Marcella? We haven't finished planning the wedding yet."

Carmine looked her over and reluctantly agreed, "Well, we want it to be a nice occasion since the Times is covering it. I want the wedding to be here at this house, outside in the gardens. Don't worry about expense. I'll take care of everything."

Diana followed one of Carmine's men and Neal sat down saying casually, "I'll just wait here for Diana."

"Oh, no need. My men will take her back wherever she wants to go when they're done talking. You just show up for your wedding with your gift to me."

When Neal got outside, Peter told him, "Don't worry. We've got communications with Diana and she can take care of herself. She can give us a report on Marcella, but it doesn't seem like she's in any danger right now."

Neal accepted that and pointed out, "If we wait until the day of the wedding, we can go ahead with the original plan. You can arrest Carmine when he accepts a stolen painting from me. I know that's what Marcella wants."

"Where are you going to get a stolen painting?" wondered Peter. Neal winked at him.

"Let me worry about that, but don't worry. It will be returned unharmed as soon as you arrest Carmine," he assured him.

Neal and Mozzie had used the lecture series at the Metropolitan to scout an appropriate Italian Renaissance painting to give to Carmine. Their plan was to replace the original painting with a Caffrey forgery just long enough to get Carmine arrested. Then they would replace the original back in the museum.

Neal worked night and day to reproduce the painting they selected, appropriately a dark portrait of a rich corrupt merchant of that time. In order to make the switch, they posed as expert art cleaners. They were able to con their way in and make the trade without triggering any alarms that way. 

Diana went to see Marcella every day and verified that she was being treated well. They consulted with El to make credible wedding plans. Peter and Mozzie were satisfied that everything was under control, but Neal was worried. There wasn't anything he could do until the wedding day, though.

It turned out that wasn't the case after all. Carmine summoned Neal to bring the painting to him the day before the wedding so he could have it authenticated. The change in plan made Neal very nervous, but Peter and his team hid a tracking device on the painting before Neal turned it over.

Neal waited while Carmine had his expert examine the painting and give him an estimate of the value. Carmine was impressed and shook Neal's hand, telling him, "Welcome to the family, Caffrey. I can see you have some impressive skills to offer."

Neal reminded him, "You realize that this painting was not exactly acquired legitimately."

Carmine grinned, "All the better. I can buy legitimate paintings myself. As you know, there is a whole lucrative market for rare paintings among private collectors who don't particularly care how they were acquired. Hell, I like this one. I might just keep it myself."

Neal argued, "I produced my part of the deal. Now, give me back my bride, Carmine."

Carmine waved his hand and dismissed Neal. "She'll be there tomorrow. Don't worry. It's bad luck for you to see her the night before the wedding anyway."

Neal went home feeling worried about Marcella and confused by how strongly attracted he was becoming to the brave young woman. He wondered if he might have a chance with her after she got out of Witness Protection. If she ever did.

Marcella seemed like the kind of person he might actually be able to build his fantasy of a normal family life with. Neal shook his head and laughed at himself for getting so far ahead of reality. He needed to make sure everything went right tomorrow, but tonight he could relax.

That night, instead of a bachelors party, Neal was supposed to go out with Peter and Jones. El was surprised when Neal showed up at her door a couple of hours before he was supposed to meet Peter.

El had never seen Neal drunk but she was pretty sure he was now. He stumbled a little, reaching for her arm as if to support her. Ever the polite gentleman, he warned, "Easy, don't trip. I've got you."

El giggled, "Oh Neal. Are you drunk?"

Neal considered for a moment and answered, "Probably a little bit."

El asked, "How much did you drink?" Neal chuckled, "All of it."

El exclaimed, "You mean you drank a whole bottle?"

Neal confirmed proudly, "Yep. Sorry, there's none left."

"Oh my goodness, Neal. How are you even still walking and talking?" El wondered.

"Aw, I'm used to it," Neal slurred proudly, waving a hand loosely.

El laughed, "Why don't you sit down? I'd offer you something to drink but...."

Neal waved his hand again and said, "That's okay. I've probably had enough."

Ell tried to look serious and agreed, "Probably."

He just sat there grinning at her so she inquired, "May I ask why you're here?"

Neal answered simply "Yeah." "Well?" El asked quizzically.

Neal repeated, "Well?" El sighed, "Why are you here, Neal?"

"Oh," Neal nodded. "I just came to see you. There wasn't anybody home at my place."

El smiled, "Were you lonely?" Neal nodded, giving her a sweet smile.

"Did you forget that Peter isn't here?" she asked.

"No," Neal told her earnestly, "Peter isn't here. He's still at work."

"So you just wanted some company," El smiled.

Neal nodded. He looked a little dizzy and asked, "Would it be okay for me to lie down for a minute?"

"Of course," El answered.

Neal carefully took his shoes and his jacket off and stretched out on the couch. El began to turn the light out, but he cried out, "No, don't make it dark. Not by myself."

El stopped and went over to him. She asked, "What's the matter, Neal? What's happened to make you so upset like this?"

Neal looked up at her and confessed, "I wish I were really marrying Marcella tomorrow. I'd like to keep her safe."

"Oh Sweetie, you'll get married one day," assured Elizabeth, patting him on his shoulder. "I'm going to call Peter and see if he can come home early, okay?"

Neal yawned, "Kay."

When Peter arrived, Neal was sound asleep on the couch. Elizabeth filled him in on what happened. Peter frowned, "Well, I better let Jones know the party is already over. I had no idea Neal was so upset."

"Honey, I think Neal really cares about Marcella. He said he wished he were really marrying her," Elizabeth told him.

"How romantic," said Peter cynically. "He hardly even knows her."

Neal raised a sleepy head and murmured, "Do too know her."

Peter just pulled a blanket over him and instructed, "Get some sleep, Buddy. You're getting married tomorrow."

In the morning, Peter insisted that Neal drink some of his family pickle juice remedy for his headache. Neal wasn't sure if it really helped or if it just motivated him to go home so he wouldn't have to drink anymore.

Mozzie was waiting for him at his apartment and chattered nervously the whole time Neal was getting dressed. He complained, "I don't know why you gave him the painting yesterday. That wasn't the plan."

"You know Carmine insisted. With Marcella captive, we couldn't refuse. Come on, let's get going so I'm not late to my wedding," Neal replied.

"Just a moment, mon frere." Mozzie paused and examined Neal in his grey morning coat and ruffled shirt. He smiled with his approval, "You look like a movie star. One day this will be the real thing."

Neal pulled up his trouser leg to reveal the tracking anklet and said ironically, "Hopefully without this on me."

When they arrived at Carmine's mansion, Peter was waiting for him, already dressed in his tuxedo. He explained, "El's off assisting with the preparations. Diana is getting dressed with the bride. She's going to fill in as maid of honor.

Neal said nervously, "Let's just get this over with."

Peter asked with concern, "Feeling okay, Buddy? You really kind of overdid it last night."

Neal sighed, "Kind of. I haven't been that drunk since I turned twenty-one. I'm just so anxious for this operation to be successful so Carmine can be convicted and Marcella can be safe."

Peter put a hand on Neal's arm and reassured him, "You're a good man, Neal. One day, we'll do this for real and you can live happily ever after. In the meantime, let's go. It's time to get started.

Mozzie was acting as officiate for the wedding. He had brought a forged marriage license and a wedding ring for Neal that was borrowed from June. They had to go through with the ceremony because the plan was for Carmine to officially accept the stolen painting from Neal as a gift at the reception.

The music started and Neal's breath hitched as Diana walked down the aisle carrying a beautiful bouquet of fresh flowers. Tears came to his eyes when Marcella appeared on the arm of her Uncle Carmine. She was a dream bride in a form fitting, low cut antique lace gown with a long veil.

El had tears in eyes as she watched the handsome couple exchange vows. She wished it could be real, for Neal's sake. She knew he wished the same thing. Peter put his arm around El and gave her a little squeeze.

The couple exchanged rings and vows and Mozzie finished, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Neal, you may kiss your bride."

Neal complied with a long sweet kiss. Then he gave Marcella a reassuring smile and gave her his arm to lead her to the reception. The few friends and relatives who had attended gathered around them to offer congratulations.

While Peter offered a champagne toast to the bride and groom, Mozzie slipped inside the house to be sure Carmine had the painting. When a guard came up behind him and asked what he was doing, Mozz convinced him that he was supposed to bring the painting outside to the reception so Neal could present it to Carmine.

When Mozzie and the guard got outside, Neal went to them with Peter by his side to take the painting. He walked over to Carmine with it and said, "I believe you agreed to accept this painting as a token of my appreciation for becoming a member of your family."

Carmine frowned and said, "How did you get that? I didn't say you could bring it out here."

Neal pressed, "What's the difference? Here it is. Now accept it and make a wedding toast to Marcella and me."

Carmine said in a low voice, "The painting is authentic, but it's supposed to be hanging in the Metropolitan Museum. Are you the one who stole it?"

Neal smiled, "What do you care? You wanted me to bring you a valuable painting. I did. That was our deal."

Carmine took the painting and made a toast to the lovely bride and her generous new husband. Peter signaled Jones to move in with his team and Carmine and his men were overwhelmed before they could react. Peter placed him under arrest.

Jones quickly whisked Marcella away to the waiting US Marshals who would place her in protective custody and establish a new identity for her. She was gone before Neal even got a chance to say goodbye.

Mozzie was helping himself to the generous buffet that had been set up for the reception. El walked over and asked him if he'd seen Neal. Mozzie gestured toward a forlorn figure looking over a little fish pond.

Neal was drinking straight from a bottle of champagne. El gently took it from him and said, "You know this won't help anything. Peter and Diana and Jones will be here for hours cleaning up. Why don't you come home with me?"

Neal looked around and noticed Mozzie quietly taking possession of the expensive painting and melting away with it so they could return it to the museum. Neal smiled sweetly at El and gave her his arm. He said cheerfully, "Let's go, Mrs Burke."

El gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and took his arm. "With pleasure, Mr. Caffrey. And let's bring this lovely bottle of champagne with us, shall we?"

Much later, Peter returned returned home to find El and Neal giggling over the last bottle of champagne. Peter put his hands on his hips and looked at Neal. He sighed, "You'll never guess what happened."

Neal looked at him innocently and asked, "What happened?"

Peter said, "Somehow the Italian Masterpiece disappeared from the reception. The funny thing is, when we checked with the Metropolitan, theirs wasn't missing. I wonder how that happened."

"That won't keep Carmine from being convicted, will it?" Neal worried.

"I don't think so," Peter said. "Diana got enough on him and his men while she was in the mansion to keep him locked up for a long time."

Neal said sadly, "But Marcella will still have to stay in Witness Protection because Carmine had so many associates that are still a danger to her."

Peter reminded him, "This is what she wanted, to take down Carmine. She knew what she was in for."

Neal sighed, "I know, Peter. I'm glad it all worked out, but I wish I'd met her under different circumstances. You have to admit she was perfect."

Peter laughed, "I don't know about perfect, but she was definitely my type - a smart leggy blue eyed brunette. I guess that's your type, too, Neal."

El giggled and blushed. Peter told her, "You have had enough champagne! I'm going to take this tired groom home and put him to bed."

El giggled even more and Neal joined her. Peter huffed, "Really, you two! You know what I meant. Hon, after I put Neal in bed, I'll be back to make love to you."

Neal looked kind of sad and said, "Let's go then. Lucky me. I'm still a carefree bachelor."

El got up and gave him a kiss and said, "Oh, Sweetie. I hope you'll be as happily married as Peter and I are someday."

Neal held her tight for a minute and replied, "No one could ask for more than that."

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series in USA TV.


End file.
